


Blooming

by Owlship



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: (because sex pollen), Community: disney_kink, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlship/pseuds/Owlship
Summary: He turns to look at Moana, lie on his tongue about why he suddenly needs to leave, so sorry he'll say goodbye properly when there isn't sex pollen in his system- except instead of unaffected the way he would have guessed she'd be, her eyes are starting to glaze over, lip bitten between her teeth. Well well well, looks like it might not be his hand he's fucking after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sex pollen, take two! Written for [a disney-kink prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/11667.html?thread=7504019#t7504019).
> 
> Moana is 16 in this and Maui is not, fair warning.

It takes Maui about ten seconds to recognize the spice in the air left after Te Fiti finishes spewing flowers everywhere, and he scowls to himself because now he's going to have to find himself some place nice to go mount his hand and feel guilty about who he's thinking about while he does so until the pollen wears off. Could she not have waited half an hour for him to get out of range before blasting the island?

He turns to look at Moana, lie on his tongue about why he suddenly needs to leave, so sorry he'll say goodbye properly when there isn't sex pollen in his system- except instead of unaffected the way he would have guessed she'd be, her eyes are starting to glaze over, lip bitten between her teeth. Well well well, looks like it might not be his hand he's fucking after all.

" _You're_ not a virgin," he says halfway between disbelief and gloating.

Her eyes snap away from staring off into space to focusing on him, her face turning a deep shade of red. "What do mean- yes I am!"

Maui smiles to himself at what sounds to him like a confirmation and drops his newly-restored hook carelessly on the sand; he isn't worried about it disappearing, not on this island. "If you were," he says, taking a step closer to her that doesn't have her backing away, "You wouldn't be thinking so hard about having sex with me right now." He pauses. "Probably. I am pretty sexy on my own."

She licks her lips and doesn't deny that she's thinking about it.

He leans down and Moana tilts her head up. "If you were a virgin," he says, moving inexorably closer, "Te Fiti's spell wouldn't work on you. But it is, isn't it?"

"I don't understand," she says, even as she sways into him like a flower drawn to the sun. One of her hands falls against his chest and they both shiver at the contact. "What spell...?"

"She's a fertility goddess," he says, his lips practically on hers. "You do the math."

She looks at him with her big soft eyes and with a quiet noise closes the distance, the dull want in his veins igniting into a burning _need_ when he tastes her mouth.

"Feel it now?" Maui asks, "That extra something in the air, on your skin."

She sucks his lower lip into her mouth and then bites it, not quite hard enough to actually hurt. "You've seen this before?"

"Just go with it," he says with a nod, distracted now by the way he can unravel her top far too easily, especially with the way she's helpfully lifting her arms up to his shoulders. "It's fun with the right attitude."

"Fun," Moana says disbelievingly, but he trails his fingers from the bottom of her necklace down along the soft skin between her breasts and watches her shiver, eyes gone wide and dark. She licks her lips and says, "Yeah, okay," and with the pollen buzzing through his veins that's all the agreement he really needs.

He kisses her again, this time coaxing her down to the ground as he goes for her jaw, her neck, her collarbones. "Who were they?"

"Who was what?" she replies, voice hazy, her hands running up and down his arms.

"The person you fucked," Maui says, nipping the tender skin of her breast.

She makes a little noise and pushes up into him. "Tane," she says, "He was- ah! He was teaching me about boats."

He can't help snorting against her skin, moving back up to kiss her and say, "Bet he fucked as bad as he taught."

"Hey," she says, but weakly, like she knows both are true. Moana had somehow managed to not die getting to his island, but he's pretty sure that was luck and a meddling ocean more than anything else.

"Bet he had a tiny dick," he says, trailing his fingers down her heaving chest, down her bare stomach. "Bet you barely even _felt_ it." He tugs at the belt holding her skirt closed and it comes undone. "You didn't even get close to coming, did you?" His hand brushes the layers of tapa aside, baring her completely. "Not with some impudent little _pup_."

Her mouth is open like she wants to say something, but all he hears is panting.

Maui grins wickedly at her and slides his fingers along her slit; with all the pollen in her system he'd be shocked if she wasn't at least a little wet, but she's positively dripping for him. He leans away abruptly, onto his knees to see her spread out like a feast before him, legs splayed out wantonly and eyes beseeching. The pollen's going to pull him under pretty soon himself- he wonders if it's because she's mortal or so much smaller than him that she's gone so fast- and he wants a memory to savor.

"Over," he says when the sight is fixed in his mind, and she frowns at him.

"You need to touch me," she says, sounding confused. One of her hands starts to move to do just that, snaking its way down her stomach.

"Yeah," he agrees, because he really, really does. But first he manhandles Moana so she's up on her hands and knees, pussy flashing at him from an agreeable height off the sand. She squawks at him in surprise at the repositioning, and he ignores the noise to pull open the folds of her with a thumb on either side, hands wrapped around her hips to keep her steady.

"Gotta get you ready to take a demigod," Maui says right to her soft wet cunt, "Not some village brat."

He licks a big stripe up the length of her folds before she can reply and she moans, so wet and hot against his tongue it's a struggle to remember why he can't just ram his cock inside of her. He finds her clit with his tongue and laps at it for a moment before he pulls one of his hands off her hips to slide a pair of fingers inside of her without any more preamble.

She's so tight around him, walls trying to squeeze down on him as he rocks his fingers back and forth. He can't wait to get his cock inside of her; it's only through reminding himself that he needs to fit at all that he manages to not cut to the chase.

"Please," she moans out, "Maui, please..."

He rubs her clit with his free thumb and starts pumping his fingers in and out, less gently than he could. She squirms but can't fight the arm he has holding her hips, instead just dropping her upper body to the sand to present her cunt that much more.

Maui lets out a low noise at the sight and fucks a third finger into her, thumb rubbing somewhere in the general vicinity of her clit without much finesse. It makes her come, shouting his name and squeezing painfully tight around him in fits; he doesn't let up for a second, works his fingers inside of her until she lets out a whine, walls contracting in waves around him as she comes again. _Then_ he pulls his hand away and shoves down his own clothes.

He notches the head of his dick against her opening and pumps down his shaft once just to spread around some of the wetness on his hand. Moana keens when he starts pushing inside of her, high and needy, trying to rock her hips back against him.

"That's it, that's it," he finds himself murmuring. She's still so tight around him, but he can feel the eager way she's trying to push against him, trying to take him deeper. "Take it just like that."

He sinks in all the way with a low deep noise and can't hold back from immediately moving, not giving her a chance to get used to the size of his cock. Judging by the noises she's making, Maui doesn't think she really minds.

He thrusts into her as vigorously as he dares, aware even with the pollen clouding up his head that she's mortal, breakable. It's so very tempting to give in when she keeps saying things about how much she needs him, but even her pleas aren't _quite_ enough.

Moana comes a third time with him inside of her and it sucks him under as well, hips jerking as he pulses seed inside of her throbbing cunt.

The pollen ensures he stays hard, only granting him a few moments reprieve to pant harshly before the need to move overwhelms him again. He knows it'll get tiresome, that at some point he'll be sore and sticky and _tired_ \- but right now he feels invincible, wants nothing more than to be right where he is.

She seems equally enthralled, walls clutching him desperately while she tries to push back against him. A particularly hard thrust has her squealing and he can't tell if it was the good sort or not so he puts his hand on her clit, rubbing in either reward or apology.

He fucks her through a fourth orgasm and then abruptly rolls them, pulling her on top of him. Maui pulls out just long enough to help her turn around to face him and then he starts thrusting up into her again.

With her all spread out over him like this he touches as much of her as he can, her breasts and her cunt and her ass and anywhere else he thinks might be sensitive, sucking and biting at her mouth until she's shouting his name as she comes again and again.

He comes a second time and doesn't even stop, just keeps thrusting up into her in short hard motions. Around six or seven he loses count of how many times Moana's come, doesn't even need to put in the effort to get her there when she grinds herself against him on every stroke.

It takes spending himself twice more before his cock softens at all, and when it happens it's hardly any relief.

She whines when he pulls out of her, her eyes still wild, unfocused.

"Maui, what? I need you..."

"I know," he replies, "Up, up." He wraps his hands around the backs of her thighs and tugs; she falls forward, hands planting in the sand above his head while he gets her pussy in reach of his mouth. His cock's out of commission for a bit but the pollen's still burning her up and it would be torture to make her wait for him.

She moans when he starts licking her, fingers spearing her open and keeping her filled. Her poor cunt's overly hot, puffy and swollen from the abuse he's been dishing out. She rocks her hips down against his face, sloppy in her desperation, a combination of their fluids smearing just about everywhere.

The pollen makes it harder for her to come now that her body knows there's a dick she's missing out on, but Maui curls his fingers as he rocks them inside of her and sucks at her clit with purpose, until she's crying out and spasming against him again.

His cock hardens before he gets her to come a second time like that, and he coaxes her over to lay on her back with just enough presence of mind to get her ass onto her skirt rather than the sand. Her needy whines turn into a relieved sigh when he sinks inside of her again, and she wraps her legs around his hips like she wants to make sure he can't pull out again.

Moana grabs at his necklace of teeth to bring his head down low; she licks at his face and when he realizes she's cleaning away the mess she left there he groans and snaps his hips harder.

He might be going too hard for her to handle, can't entirely remember how careful he needs to be with mortals, but she keeps clinging to him and moving with him and doesn't look as if he's being too much. The pollen makes everything a haze, turns time into something floating and unimportant, dulls everything except for the sheen of sweat on her skin, the heat of her cunt, the need to keep moving.

At one point he pulls her over him again and she rides him until her legs shake and give out. When she slumps down tiredly he takes hold of her hips and helps, moving her up and down over his cock while she tips her head back and moans brokenly.

He's back over her now, resting with his forearms on either side of her head, ducking down to try and kiss her now and again. The pleasure of it's starting to wear thin, has been ever since the last time he came, and that's how he knows it's going to be over soon.

Maui checks his pace, tries to gentle himself. Reaches down to put a hand on her clit between them because it's surely getting harder for her to come as well and anything he can do to delay the realization of how sore she's going to be is effort well spent.

His thoughts become clearer bit by bit, thrust by thrust; he doesn't see any blood, which is always a good sign. Moana might be looking a bit bruised around the edges, but not enough for him to panic.

He kisses her while he coaxes her up to what he thinks will probably be her last orgasm, his own stuttering out in a sad little spurt that almost hurts. She sighs when hers rolls through her, weak and tired.

Regardless of her feelings on the matter, he needs a break. Maui moves off of her and onto his back next to her, staring up at the wide sky.

When had it gotten so close to sunset? It was morning a few minutes ago.

"How you doing?" he asks. His voice is a dry rasp, what feels like every drop of water in his body splashed all over their skin.

She makes a sort of indistinct noise in reply, nothing particularly good nor bad. Which in a way is good, actually- if she sounded eager he'd know that the pollen was still affecting her too strongly for him to rest like this, and if she was hurting she'd probably be able to say so by now.

"Yeah," he agrees. He doesn't want to even think about sex for a hundred or so years.

"What _was_ that?" Moana asks around a jaw-cracking yawn, voice hoarse. "You said a spell?"

Great, now she's got him yawning too. "Sex pollen," he manages to get out.

"Huh?" Out of the corner of his eye he can see her roll over to face him.

He turns his head. "Sex. Pollen," he repeats, enunciating clearly. He rolls his head back up to stare at the sky some more because with the buzz dying down but not _quite_ entirely gone yet he's weirdly sad that seeing her naked isn't doing anything for him at the moment. "Te Fiti's way of restoring life to the islands again." Maui's too tired to even do sarcastic hand gestures. He's pretty sure his dick is actually chafed.

"Wait, is everyone going to..."

"Nah," he says. "And if she'd waited all of ten minutes neither would _we_. You need to be right up close to get the full effect."

Moana doesn't say anything and he looks through the corner of his eye at her; she's frowning thoughtfully, which probably heralds bad things.

"Maui," she says, and that tone _definitely_ heralds bad things, "If this is Te Fiti's idea of spreading life..."

He can just about make out her hand landing on her lower stomach.

"Aw, shit."


End file.
